


No other love

by TeamSharma



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamSharma/pseuds/TeamSharma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many beautiful stories at this place and I can’t tell you how much I enjoy reading them. I wish I could write something nice myself but unfortunately English is not my native language and the movie is just too poetic to ruin it with my attempts. So I had no choice but to write this in my own language even if it feels wrong in a way. I’m sorry. By the way, this is a classic "past Oak Room" fic / Diese Geschichte setzt direkt nach dem Ende des Films (bzw. des Buches) ein.<br/><i>Edited to say: Honestly, I didn't expect anyone (except myself) to read this. If I had known that some of you guys actually would use the translator I would have translated this story myself. I'm actually tempted to do that now - as weird as my English is, it's probably still better than any translator's version. However, I would definitely need a beta reader for my English version. So if somebody here volunteers I'd be overjoyed :) Thanks again to you all! <i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	No other love

„Verzeihung, Ma’am. Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“ Eine unbekannte Männerstimme riss Therese zurück in die Realität und sie drehte sich zu dem ungeduldigen Kellner, der sie mit einer höflichen, aber unmissverständlichen Geste darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie mitten im Gang stand. 

„Die Dame gehört zu uns“, erklärte Carol, ehe Therese ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. „Wenn Sie uns noch einen Stuhl bringen würden, Sir…“ Carols Stimme war ruhig und sachlich, so als hätte sie nichts zu tun mit dem inneren Tumult, der in Therese wühlte.

„Sehr gern, Ma‘am.“ Der Ober, ein hochgewachsener Mann älteren Kalibers, nickte Carol kurz zu und machte sich mit schnellen Schritten auf zum entgegengesetzten Ende des Raums, wo sich vermutlich weitere Stühle befanden. 

„Meine Herren, darf ich Ihnen Therese Belivet vorstellen, eine gute Freundin von mir.“ Carol winkte Therese näher an den Tisch. „Therese, das sind Mr. Sherman und Mr. und Mrs. Perkovich. Ihnen gehört das Möbelgeschäft, in dem ich arbeiten werde.“

„Guten Abend, Miss Belivet. Wie geht es Ihnen?“ Mr. Sherman, der jüngere der beiden Männer, erhob sich und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Gesellen Sie sich gern zu uns.“ 

Auch die anderen beiden am Tisch begrüßten Therese höflich und gaben sich alle Mühe, ihr nicht das Gefühl zu geben, ihre Unterhaltung zu unterbrechen. Trotzdem kam Therese sich wie ein Störenfried vor, während sie auf ihren Stuhl wartend an dem Tisch stand und alle Kellner einen Bogen um sie machen mussten. Sie warf einen nervösen Blick zu Carol, die sich angeregt mit Mr. Sherman unterhielt. Das strahlende Lächeln, das Therese eben noch im Restaurant empfangen hatte, war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden, als wäre es nie dagewesen, und Therese versuchte, sich die Carol zurückzuholen, die vorhin mit ihr im _Ritz_ gesessen hatte. Ohne Fassade, ohne belanglose Gesten.

Endlich war der Stuhl angekommen und Mrs. Perkovich rückte ein wenig zur Seite, um Platz zwischen sich und ihrem Mann zu schaffen. „Kommen Sie ruhig an meine Seite, meine Liebe“, wandte sie sich an Therese. „Die Männer reden eh nur über Möbel“, fügte sie mit einem spöttischen Blick auf ihren Gatten hinzu. 

„Wir kommen immer ins Fachsimpeln, wenn wir uns treffen“, entschuldigte sich Mr. Sherman bei Therese. Er war vermutlich in Carols Alter und Therese fiel auf, dass er keinen Ehering trug. Vielleicht erlaubte er sich deshalb ein charmantes Zwinkern in ihre Richtung. „Sie müssen wissen, Miss Belivet, dass wir uns schon sehr lange kennen. Wir haben damals eng kooperiert, als Mrs. Aird noch das Möbelgeschäft mit Miss Gerhard betrieb und ich habe es sehr bedauert, dass unser Kontakt abriss, nachdem das Geschäft verkauft war.“ Er hob sein Glas und prostete Carol zu. „Als Mrs. Aird sich vor kurzem bei uns meldete, haben wir nicht gezögert und sind sehr froh, sie für uns gewonnen zu haben.“

Das helle Klirren der Gläser schmerzte in Thereses Ohren. Eigentlich sollte sie sich für Carol freuen, dass diese eine schöne Arbeit gefunden hatte. Eigentlich war es großartig, dass sie Leute um sich hatte, mit denen sie sich gut verstand. Aber alles, woran Therese denken konnte, war, dass sie die Menschen in diesem Raum zum Mond wünschte und Carols Freunde zuallererst.

Wie konnte Carol ihr sagen, was sie im Ritz gesagt hatte, und jetzt dasitzen, als wäre nichts geschehen? Was war es überhaupt für eine dämliche Idee gewesen, sie hierherzubestellen, wo sie nicht wirklich sprechen konnten? Da hätte sie auch auf der öden Party bleiben können. Therese merkte, wie Ärger in ihr hochstieg und sie konnte fühlen, wie sich langsam eine Wand zwischen sie und die anderen Menschen schob, wie sie Stück für Stück in die Höhe wuchs und sie abzutrennen begann von der Welt. 

„Therese?“

Therese zuckte zusammen, als sie Carol ihren Namen sagen hörte. Der vertraute Klang traf sie mitten ins Mark und als sie die Augenlider hob, blieb sie in Carols prüfendem Blick hängen wie ein Insekt im Spinnennetz. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja.“

Carol nickte unmerklich und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, unsichtbar für alle anderen, blitzte etwas in ihren Augen auf. Therese hätte nicht sagen können, was es war, aber es reichte, um alles zu verändern. Plötzlich erschien der ganze Raum heller und freundlicher und Therese setzte sich aufrechter hin, um die Menschen an ihrem Tisch besser betrachten zu können. Sie waren durchaus nicht unsympathisch, wenn man über ihre Spießigkeit hinwegsah. 

„Miss Belivet arbeitet übrigens für die New York Times“, wandte sich Carol an Mrs. Perkovich. Der Stolz in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar und in der Tat hatte die Bemerkung eine erstaunliche Wirkung. Auf einmal richteten sich alle Augen auf Therese. 

„Ist das wahr?“, fragte Mrs. Perkovich interessiert. „Das ist ja sicher sehr aufregend, oder?“

„Schreiben Sie dort Artikel?“, wollte ihr Gatte wissen. 

„Dann haben Sie bestimmt viel mit prominenten Menschen zu tun, nicht wahr?“, fragte Mr. Sherman fast gleichzeitig.

Therese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich schreibe keine Artikel sondern arbeite als Fotografin.“

„Also sind Sie Künstlerin?“ Mrs. Perkovich war anzusehen, dass Therese gerade in ihrer Achtung um Einiges gestiegen war. „Das ist wunderbar.“

„Nein, das weit übertrieben“, wehrte Therese bescheiden ab. „Bei einer Tageszeitung geht es um Geschwindigkeit und darum, welches Bild am besten die Inhalte repräsentiert.“

„Glauben Sie mir, Mrs. Perkovich, sie ist eine Künstlerin.“ Carol nahm eine Zigarette aus ihrem Etui und schob sie sich zwischen die Lippen. „Ich habe Bilder von ihr gesehen.“ 

Therese schloss unwillkürlich die Augen bei dem vertrauten Klicken von Carols Feuerzeug. Ein Meer von Bildern schoss augenblicklich in ihr hoch, aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit, in der sie zum ersten Mal Glück empfunden hatte. Tiefes, reines Glück. 

Mit einer unscheinbaren Bewegung schüttelte Therese den Kopf, um die Erinnerungen wieder zu vertreiben und Mrs. Perkovichs Frage nach den Motiven ihrer Fotos zu beantworten. Noch bis gestern hatte sie geglaubt, dass das Kapitel Carol ein für alle Mal geschlossen war, versiegelt und begraben in der Tiefe ihrer Seele. Und jetzt saß sie hier, sah die vertrauten Gesten, hörte die vertraute Stimme, die sie lange vermisst hatte wie nichts anderes auf der Welt. Es fühlte sich unwirklich an, dass Carol tatsächlich da war und nicht nur ein Gespinst ihrer Vorstellung. 

„Wie läuft denn so eine Tageszeitung?“ Mr. Sherman lehnte sich näher über den Tisch und sah Therese durch seine Brille neugierig an. „Ich kann mir so einen Betrieb gar nicht wirklich vorstellen.“

Also versuchte Therese, in verständlichen Worten den Alltag bei der New York Times zu schildern und sie merkte überrascht, dass sie gern über ihre Arbeit sprach. Carols Freunde schienen ihr jedes Wort von den Lippen abzulesen zu wollen und stellten viele Fragen, auf die Therese selbst noch gar nicht gekommen war. Aber die anderen konnten mit ihren Antworten offensichtlich etwas anfangen, denn es entwickelte sich ein recht angeregtes Gespräch. 

Carol selbst beteiligte sich wenig an der Unterhaltung, aber Therese wusste, dass sie ihr genau zuhörte. Sie saß etwas zurückgelehnt auf ihrer Bank und stieß in unregelmäßigen Abständen kreisförmige Rauchschwaden in die Luft, die sich wie kleine Geister im Raum verloren. Ihr Blick war gesenkt, so als hielte sie etwas davon ab, Therese anzusehen, aber um ihre Lippen spielte ein Lächeln, das Therese nur zu gut kannte. 

„Ich glaube, ich werde die New York Times morgen anders lesen als bisher“, stellte Mr. Perkovich schmunzelnd fest und wandte sich an Carol. „Über solche Dinge macht man sich ja normalerweise gar keine Gedanken, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, das ist wahr, es war wirklich ein anregender Abend", stimmte ihm Carol zu. „Trotzdem sollte ich jetzt besser aufbrechen. Es ist schon spät…“

„Oh, mein Gott, es ist ja schon fast Mitternacht.“ Mrs. Perkovich sah erschrocken auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Wir sollten uns auch auf den Weg machen, Charles“, ermahnte sie ihren Gatten. „Sonst kommst du morgen nicht aus dem Bett.“

„Ja, ich weiß, aber es ist schade.“ Mr. Perkovich setzte sich gehorsam seinen Hut auf sein schütteres Haar. „So angeregte Unterhaltung hat man selten. Sie müssen Ihre junge Freundin noch einmal mitbringen, Carol.“ 

„Das sollten Sie sie lieber selbst fragen“, antwortete Carol lächelnd und gab dem Kellner einen Wink, dass sie bezahlen wollte. 

Es verging noch einige Zeit, bis die letzten Getränke bezahlt waren und alle in Hut und Mantel vor dem _Oak Room_ standen. „Sie sind eine bemerkenswerte Frau, Miss Belivet.“ Mr. Sherman deutete bei seiner Verabschiedung eine Verbeugung an. „Wenn ich Sie nach Hause fahren darf…“

„Das ist nicht nötig.“ Carol kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Autoschlüssel. „Mein Wagen steht gleich um die Ecke.“

„Gut, dann sind Sie versorgt.“ Mr. Sherman tippte sich an den Hut und schenkte Therese ein charmantes Lächeln. „Dann vielleicht auf bald.“

„Ja, vielleicht.“ Therese lächelte zurück und hoffte, dass ihre Geste nicht allzu viel Hoffnung weckte.

Sobald die anderen außer Reichweite waren, lehnte Carol sich erschöpft an die Hauswand und atmete tief durch. „Es tut mir leid, Therese. Ich ahnte nicht, dass es so spät werden würde.“

„Das ist schon in Ordnung.“ Therese zog fröstelnd die Schultern zusammen und sah auf ihre Schuhe. Im Restaurant hatte die Zeit sich gedehnt wie ein überdimensionales Kaugummi und nun, da sie endlich allein waren, fühlte sie sich wie eine Schauspielerin, der das Stichwort fehlte. Sie hatte so viele unterschiedliche Impulse in sich, dass sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte, welchem sie nachgeben sollte. 

Das leise Klicken des Feuerzeugs signalisierte, dass Carol sich eine weitere Zigarette anzündete und als Therese aufschaute, sah sie, dass Carols Hand dabei leicht zitterte. Sie nahm einen tiefen Zug von ihrer Zigarette, bevor sie den Rauch nach oben in die klare New Yorker Nachtluft blies. Eine Weile standen sie stumm beieinander, ohne dass die Stille unangenehm war. 

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist“, sagte Carol schließlich und drückte den Zigarettenstummel mit dem Fuß aus. „Mein Wagen steht in der nächsten Querstraße.“

Auf dem Weg zu Carols Auto trafen sie auf einen Pulk festlich gekleideter Paare, die offenbar aus einer Theatervorstellung kamen. Therese kannte den Spielplan auswendig und wusste, dass es sich um Shakespeares „Much Ado About Nothing“ handeln musste. Schon ihr ganzes Leben lang war sie vom Theater fasziniert gewesen, aber erst seit ihrer Anstellung bei der New York Times hatte sie begonnen, Vorstellungen in verschiedenen Häusern zu besuchen. 

Zunächst hatte Dannie sie dabei begleitet, aber Therese merkte schnell, dass die Menschen dazu neigten, hinterher alles zu zerreden, und sie wollte ihre Eindrücke lieber für sich behalten und nachwirken lassen. Also war sie die letzten Male allein gegangen, so wie sie überhaupt Dinge oft gern allein tat. Außer damals, als sie Carol Aird kennengelernt hatte. Mit Carol hatte sich alles anders angefühlt. Intensiver. Schöner. Lebendiger. Bis zu dem Tag, als sie Therese verlassen hatte und nichts als Leere zurückgeblieben war. 

Vier Monate war das jetzt her. Vier Monate, in denen Therese nichts anderes versucht hatte, als zu atmen und zu überleben. Aber unmerklich und ganz langsam war aus diesem Schmerz etwas gewachsen. Sie war nicht mehr dieselbe wie vor vier Monaten. Sie war nicht mehr das naive Mädchen, das Carol anhimmelte und sein wollte wie sie. Sie hatte jetzt ihr eigenes Leben und sie fühlte sich wohl und richtig darin. Sie wusste, wer sie war, und was sie wollte und auch, was sie nicht wollte. 

Aber dann hatte jemand ihr einen Brief in die Redaktion gereicht. Therese konnte nicht glauben, dass das erst ein paar Stunden her war. Seitdem war alles durcheinander und keine der Bausteine passten mehr zusammen. Carol gehörte nicht in das Leben, das Therese jetzt führte. Sie gehörte in eine andere Zeit und zu einer anderen Therese. Und trotzdem waren sie jetzt hier. Trotzdem war sie Carols Einladung ins _Ritz_ gefolgt und trotzdem hatte sie eine Party mit Freunden verlassen und war zum _Oak Room_ geeilt, so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen. Nicht weil sie es sich anders überlegt hatte, sondern weil sie nicht anders gekonnt hatte. Der Sog zu Carol war noch immer stärker als sie selbst.

Carols Anblick im _Ritz_ hatte sie wie ein Schlag getroffen und für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie den Impuls gehabt, ihr alles entgegenzuschleudern, was sie damals angerichtet hatte. Aber dafür war weder der richtige Ort noch der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen. Dennoch war sie entschlossen gewesen, Carol ein für alle Mal hinter sich zu lassen und hatte gehofft, dass dieses Treffen ihr dabei behilflich sein könnte. Und dann hatte Carol ihr all diese unfassbaren Dinge gesagt. Und Therese hatte sich mehr und mehr gefühlt wie ein Schiff auf hoher See, das von den Wellen hin- und hergeschleudert wurde. Wer weiß, wo es hingeführt hätte, wenn Jack sie nicht unterbrochen hätte. 

Therese sah zu Carol hinüber, die ihren Blick fest auf den Bürgersteig gerichtet hielt und sich beim Gehen ein ums andere Mal nervös durchs Haar fuhr. Wie zerbrechlich sie heute schien. Auch Carol war nicht mehr dieselbe. 

Am Parkplatz angekommen, schloss Carol die Wagentür auf und beide Frauen fröstelten unwillkürlich, als sie sich auf dem kalten Leder niederließen. Mit einem vernehmlichen Klicken startete Carol den Wagen, machte ihn aber sofort wieder aus. „Warum bist du zurückgekommen, Therese?“ 

_Weil es immer nur warst und immer nur du sein wirst._ Therese lagen die Worte auf der Zunge, aber sie drängte sie zurück und drehte sich zu Carol. Im fahlen Licht der Straßenlaterne erschien ihr Gesicht bleich und müde. „Zeigst du mir dein Apartment?“

„Okay.“ Carol startete erneut den Wagen, und kurz darauf fuhren sie wieder durch die Nacht wie damals auf ihrer Reise, die alles für Therese verändert hatte. 

Etwa zehn Minuten später hielten sie vor einem braunen Backsteingebäude in der Madison Avenue. „Die Wohnung ist im siebten Stock, aber es gibt einen Fahrstuhl.“ Carol beugte sich über das Steuerrad und wies mit dem Finger nach oben. „Vom Schlafzimmer aus hat man einen hübschen Blick auf den Central Park.“

Therese versuchte, Carols Finger zu folgen, aber im Dunkeln waren die oberen Stockwerke nur schemenhaft zu erkennen. „Wie viele Zimmer hat die Wohnung?“ Therese konnte nur ahnen, was für ein schmerzhafter Prozess es für Carol gewesen sein musste, von einem Landhaus in eine Wohnung zu ziehen.

„Fünf.“ Carol schlug die Wagentür zu und ging hinüber zu Therese, um die Beifahrertür abzuschließen. „Du wirst die Wohnung mögen.“

Therese war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich wegen der schlagenden Autotür vielleicht verhört hatte. „Fünf Zimmer?“ Was wollte Carol mit fünf Zimmern?

Aber Carols Nicken bestätigte, dass sie sich nicht verhört hatte. „Ein größeres Wohn- und Esszimmer, ein Schlafzimmer, ein Zimmer für Rindy, ein Zimmer für mich und ein Zimmer für…“ Carol ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen. „Und es gibt noch einen größeren Abstellraum, der ideal wäre für eine… Dunkelkammer.“ 

Therese starrte sie fassungslos an, aber Carol war schon damit beschäftigt, den Haustürschlüssel aus ihrer Handtasche zu fischen. Hatte sie etwa schon bei der Wohnungssuche an sie gedacht? Erst jetzt dämmerte es Therese, dass Carol nicht vorhatte, sie jemals wieder zu verlassen. Es gab keine Hintertür mehr, die sie sich offen gelassen hatte. Carol wollte wirklich mit ihr leben. Die Erkenntnis traf Therese wie ein Schlag und sie griff haltsuchend nach der Türklinke.

 _Ein Schlafzimmer_ , hallten Carols Worte in ihrem Ohr. Sie brauchte nur Ja zu sagen, dann könnte sie jede Nacht mit Carol einschlafen und jeden Morgen mit ihr aufwachen. Ohne Reue. Ohne unliebsame Beobachter. Ein eigenes Heim, nur für sie beide allein.

„Hast du keine Sorge, dass Harge dir Rindy endgültig entziehen wird, wenn…“ Therese wagte nicht, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen. 

„Doch.“ Mit einem Schwung öffnete Carol die verschnörkelte Eisentür und führte Therese in den Treppenhauseingang. „Aber ich lasse mir von Harge nicht mehr mein Leben diktieren.“

„Carol…“ Therese blieb mitten im Treppenhaus stehen. Das konnte unmöglich gutgehen. Noch einmal konnte sie nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass Carol ihre Tochter verlor. „Warte mal…“

Aber Carol ließ ihr Zögern nicht gelten. „Nun komm schon, du Schlafmütze“, rief sie ihr zu und winkte Therese in den Fahrstuhl. „Ist das Treppenhaus nicht hübsch? Warte erst, bis du die Wohnung siehst.“

Carols Nervosität schien einer ungeduldigen Vorfreude gewichen zu sein und es war schwierig, sich davon nicht anstecken zu lassen. Auf einmal wirkte sie wie ihre kleine Tochter, wenn diese ihrer Mutter etwas zeigen wollte und keinerlei Aufschub dafür duldete. „Home Sweet Home“, konstatierte sie, als sie die Wohnungstür aufschloss und Therese mit einer eleganten Geste aufforderte, in den Flur zu treten. „Es ist leider noch nicht alles fertig.“

Die Wohnung war sehr großzügig geschnitten, mit sehr schönen, hellen Zimmern, hohen Fenstern und einem dunklen Holzdielenboden. Das unmöblierte Zimmer, das Carol offenbar für Therese gedacht hatte, ging nach hinten heraus, und vom Fenster aus hatte man einen wunderschönen Blick auf die Bäume des Central Parks. Gleich daneben lag das kleinere blau tapezierte Schlafzimmer mit weißen, geschwungenen Möbeln im Jugendstil und einem fast beängstigend großes Doppelbett in der Mitte. 

Therese ging stumm von einem Zimmer ins andere und war so überwältigt, dass sie gar nichts zu sagen vermochte. Hier sollte sie wohnen? Gemeinsam mit Carol? Konnte sie das wirklich ernst gemeint haben? 

„Bei Tageslicht wirken die Zimmer noch schöner“, versicherte Carol, als Therese die Kacheln des großen Keramikofens im Wohnzimmer bewunderte. „Na, was sagst du?“

„Es ist perfekt.“ 

„Komm, ich zeig dir noch die Abstellkammer.“ Carol griff nach Thereses Ellenbogen und führte sie zum anderen Ende der Wohnung. „Im Moment stehen dort noch Kartons und Möbel“, warnte sie, bevor sie die Tür öffnete. „Aber man kann schon sehen, ob die Kammer geeignet wäre.“ Carol tastete neben den Türrahmen und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie den Lichtschalter gefunden hatte. „Vorausgesetzt... dass du das möchtest“, fügte sie leise hinzu. 

In der Tat standen überall in der Kammer Sachen herum, aber wie Carol gesagt hatte, war sie überraschend geräumig und allein der Gedanke, dass hier vielleicht einmal eine Dunkelkammer entstehen könnte, ließ Thereses Herz höher schlagen. 

„Enttäuscht?“, fragte Carol, als Therese nichts sagte. 

„Es ist wunderschön.“ Therese schüttelte den Kopf, um zu überprüfen, ob sie träumte. „Alles ist wunderschön.“

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie die letzte Anspannung aus Carols Körper wich. Sie lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und schenkte Therese ein so strahlendes Lächeln, dass man damit ganz New York mit Strom hätte versorgen können. „Also?“

Therese drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und ließ die Wände an sich vorbeifliegen wie in einem Karussell. Die ganze Wohnung war ein Traum. Es war noch nicht so lange her, da hätte sie sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als immer mit Carol zusammen sein zu können. Aber seitdem hatte sich viel verändert und sie konnten nicht einfach so tun, als sei nichts geschehen. Sie war nicht mehr dieselbe und Carol auch nicht. Sie liebte Carol, das wusste sie. Aber würde das reichen? Sie mussten sich doch erst neu kennenlernen, neu entdecken und sehen, ob es funktionierte. Ihre eigenen Eltern waren das beste Beispiel dafür gewesen, dass Liebe nicht ausreichte, um tatsächlich miteinander leben zu können.

Therese sah zu Carol hinüber, die noch immer im Türrahmen stand, aber das Lächeln war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und plötzlich drehte sie sich um und ging aus dem Raum. 

„Carol…“ Therese eilte hinter ihr her ins Wohnzimmer, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zuschlagen konnte. 

Carol war ans Fenster getreten und starrte nach unten auf die Lichter der Madison Avenue. „Du kannst mir nicht verzeihen, nicht wahr?“ Sie zündete sich eine Zigarette an und warf das Feuerzeug achtlos auf einen Sessel. „Wie solltest du auch.“ Sie strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus der Stirn - eine Geste, die so typisch für sie war, dass Therese die Tränen in die Augen schossen. „Es ist dein gutes Recht.“

„Carol…“ 

„Ich hätte…“ Carol stockte und nahm einen tiefen Zug von ihrer Zigarette. „Es tut mir leid, Therese…“ Beide Hände auf die Fensterbank gestützt, befreite sie ihre Füße von den engen Schuhen und streckte den Rücken, als ihr Körper aufzuatmen schien. Wie eine griechische Statue stand sie da und schaute unverwandt auf die hell beleuchtete Madison Avenue, als wäre niemand anderes im Raum. Therese schoss unwillkürlich ein Bild durch den Kopf, dass Carol dort schon oft gestanden hatte, genauso wie jetzt, allein und tief in Gedanken. 

Therese konnte Carols Gesicht nicht sehen, aber aus ihrer Haltung sprach so viel zurückgehaltener Schmerz, dass es Therese das Herz brach. Erst jetzt wurde ihr wirklich bewusst, dass Carol alles verloren hatte. Ihr Zuhause, ihre sozialen Bezüge, ihre Tochter und Therese. Während sie selbst die letzten vier Monate damit beschäftigt gewesen war, Carol für ihren Verrat zu hassen, war deren gesamtes Leben wie ein Kartenhaus zusammengefallen, und Therese musste sich eingestehen, dass sie nicht bedacht hatte, wie sehr auch Carol gelitten haben musste. Carol, die sie einfach verlassen konnte. Carol, die es nicht einmal für nötig hielt, sich zu verabschieden. Carol, die einfach auflegen konnte, wenn sie anrief. Aber war das die ganze Wahrheit? Eigentlich wusste Therese nichts von dem, was Carol durchgemacht hatte. 

Einem spontanen Impuls folgende, trat Therese zum Fenster und legte schweigend ihre Arme um Carols Schultern. Sie spürte ein kurzes Beben in Carols Oberkörper, aber sonst blieb alles still. 

Nur das leise, regelmäßige Ticken der Standuhr war zu hören, als Therese ihre Arme fester um Carols Oberkörper schlang. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich Carols Brustkorb unter ihren Armen hob und senkte und sie schloss unwillkürlich die Augen, als das vertraute Parfüm in ihre Nase strömte und sie schwindelig machte. Wie von selbst schoben ihre Finger das goldene Haar zur Seite und ihre Lippen küssten den weißen Nacken. 

Da endlich kam Bewegung in Carol und sie drehte sich zu Therese um. „Weißt du nicht, dass ich dich brauche?“

In Therese verschwamm alles, als sie in Carols Blick versank. Carols Augen, so nah vor ihr, schienen blauer denn je, und wie magisch angezogen, küsste Therese den roten Mund. Carols Lippen schmeckten salzig nach Tränen, aber noch viel mehr nach Carol. Und urplötzlich ging ein Riss durch Therese und in ihr öffnete sich ein Raum, den sie für längst verschlossen gehalten hatte. Ganz weit öffnete er seine Türen und alles strömte ein in Therese und war wieder da. Carols Duft, Carols Hände, Carols Seufzen an ihrem Ohr. „Carol“, flüsterte sie, nur um den Namen zu sagen und zu hören. „Carol…“ 

Sie hörte Carol schwer atmen unter ihren Küssen und Therese versank immer tiefer in einen Taumel von Lippen und Haut und Carol. „Mein Engel“, flüsterte Carol und ihre Worte rissen den letzten Vorhang weg, als hätte es die vergangene vier Monate nie gegeben. Auch wenn so vieles geschehen war, auch wenn sie sich beide verändert hatten, so war sie doch immer noch Therese und Carol war immer noch Carol und würde es immer sein. 

 

* * *

 

Ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl hatte sich am Vorhang vorbeigestohlen und kitzelte Thereses Nase. Noch im Dämmerzustand drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und spürte dabei Carols Arm auf ihrer Hüfte liegen.

Carol.

Therese blinzelte vorsichtig, um zu überprüfen, ob sie wirklich nicht träumte. Sie stellte benommen fest, dass all ihre Kleidungsstücke auf dem Fußboden verstreut lagen und mit ihrem Anblick kam schlagartig die Erinnerung an die Nacht zurück. Wie ein Rausch war es gewesen, wie eine tosende Welle, die sie zusammen fortgerissen hatte. Überall war nur Carol gewesen. Alle Sinne fanden nur sie, alles Gesagte galt nur ihr. Und schließlich hatte Therese aufgehört zu kämpfen und ganz losgelassen. 

Aber als der Raum im Innern sich schließlich öffnete, als die Türen aufgingen und die Gefühle sich Bahn brachen, da war alles auf einmal da, auch das so lange Weggesperrte. Und im Moment höchsten Glücks überkam Therese so ein Schluchzen, dass sie nicht mehr aufhören konnte. Und Carol hatte sie ihn ihren Armen gehalten und leise Worte in ihr Ohr geflüstert. So lange, bis sie beide eingeschlafen waren. 

Ein flüchtiger Blick auf Carols Wecker verriet Therese, dass sie in einer halben Stunde aufstehen musste. Sie spürte nicht das geringste Verlangen, diesen Ort zu verlassen, aber die Idee, dass sie ausprobieren könnte, wie lange sie unterwegs sein würde von hier bis zur New York Times, ließ ihren Puls höher schlagen. Vielleicht würde dies bald ihr neuer Arbeitsweg sein. 

Therese drehte sich zu Carol und verlor sich in der Beobachtung ihrer ruhigen Atemzüge. Wie schön sie war. Kein Dichter dieser Welt würde ihr je gerecht werden können, kein Portrait würde je ihr wahres Wesen einfangen können. Und trotzdem würde Therese nie aufhören es zu versuchen, jetzt, da Carol zurück in ihrem Leben war. Was gäbe sie darum, jetzt eine Kamera zur Hand zu haben, um Carols Bild für die Ewigkeit festzuhalten. 

Sie würden beide noch viel lernen müssen, übereinander und voneinander. Die großen Herausforderungen würden erst noch kommen. Rindy, Harge, Abby. Ihr Zusammenleben, ihre verschiedenen Freundeskreise, der normale Alltag. Wer durfte von ihnen wissen und wer nicht? Was konnten sie sagen und was nicht? Was würde passieren, wenn Harge mitbekam, dass sie zusammen waren? Therese fürchtete das Schlimmste, aber sie war entschlossen, alles in ihrer Macht Stehende zu tun, damit Carol ihre Tochter regelmäßig sehen konnte.

Der Zeiger des Weckers eilte unerbittlich vorwärts und Therese beugte sich näher zu Carol und strich ihr mit einer behutsamen Bewegung eine blonde Locke aus der Stirn, um ihre Schläfe zu küssen. Die Berührung provozierte ein leises Seufzen, aber Carol behielt ihre Augen geschlossen. „Guten Morgen“, flüsterte sie schlaftrunken und tastete nach Thereses Hand. „Wie spät ist es?“ 

„Ich muss in zwanzig Minuten los und du in einer dreiviertel Stunde.“ 

„Verdammt“, murmelte Carol und zog Therese näher zu sich. Sie machte ein wohliges Geräusch, als ihre Körper sich der Länge nach berührten und Therese grub ihr Gesicht tief in Carols Haar. Wenn die Menschen vom Himmel auf Erden sprachen, mussten sie das hier meinen. Das Paradies war genau hier, in Carols Armen, in diesem Augenblick.

„Was denkst du, Liebste?“ flüsterte Carol in ihr Ohr. „Sag’s mir.“

„Ich denke an den Himmel und das Paradies“, murmelte Therese in Carols Haar, „und daran, dass ich dich liebe.“

Ein leises Lächeln huschte über Carols Gesicht und sie küsste Thereses Ohrläppchen. „Kommst du heute Abend hierher zurück?“

Therese schloss die Augen, als Carols Hand warm ihre Brust umschloss und dort verharrte. Es war absurd, irgendwo anders hinzugehen als zu Carol. „Ja“, antworte sie, und da sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie es wirklich laut ausgesprochen hatte, wiederholte sie es noch einmal. „Ja, ich komme zurück.“

Wortlos löste sich Carol aus ihrer Umarmung und nahm Thereses Gesicht in ihre beiden Hände. Sie sah sie so ernst an, dass Therese Angst bekam. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte sie und ihre Augen schimmerten, als sie sich langsam zu Therese herabbeugte. „Ich liebe dich.“

Und Therese spürte, wie genau in diesem Moment etwas in ihr endgültig an seinen Platz rückte. Nichts konnte richtiger sein als das hier. Kein Ort war perfekter als dieser hier. Und was auch immer geschehen würde, wo auch immer das Leben sie hinführen würde, sie war bereit. 

 

* * * ENDE * * *


End file.
